Unmasking a Predator
by Lady Shiroe
Summary: Kakashi isn't who the ninja think he is. Naruto finds out firsthand. Rated M for lemon  Naruto/Fem! Kakashi


**A/N: This is a oneshot between Naruto and Fem! Kakashi**

**Rated M for language and lemon**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Enjoy and reviews are very helpful**

_"Kakashi, I want you to go after Naruto," wheezed Tsunade. "Don't let him become a missing nin." The Hokage coughed. "Bring him back by whatever means necessary. Even if you must reveal your secret."_

_ She swallowed hard. "Even __**that **__secret?"_

_ "Yes. Go now, quickly."_

Panting heavily, Kakashi caught the blonde teen before he could cross the border out of the Fire Country. Struggling, Naruto shouted, "Let go of me you prick!"

"You're such an ass Naruto," sighed Kakashi, dropping the fake male facade. "Don't you ever consider other people's feelings? If not, I think you should start."

Scratching his head in confusion, Naruto asked, "Hey Kakashi sensei, what's wrong with your voice? Are you ill or something?"

Shaking her head, she said, "No you dumb ass. Have you ever wondered why I always wear this stupid mask?" Not waiting for Naruto to answer, she said as she removed her mask, "It's because I'm a girl you idiot." Reaching into her shirt, several tearing sounds reached Naruto's ears. Torn bandages lay in the Jonin's hands. Two round bulges appeared on her chest.

Mouth agape, Naruto began to ask, "Kakashi-"

"It's Haruhi. My real name is Haruhi Hatake," she interjected. "I've been under a transformation jutsu for nearly ten years, Naruto."

"Why?"

Sighing, Haruhi explained, "It's a long story, so get comfortable. Sit." Taking a seat on the ground next to Naruto, she began, "When I was born, my father was disappointed that I wasn't male. Instead of being brought up as a kunoichi, I was forced to live as a boy. Things became complicated when I hit puberty. To hide my feminine body, I was forced to bind my chest and wear that mask."

At her pause, Naruto asked, "How come you were forced to live life as a guy?"

"Men are seen to hold more influential power and authority than women," answered Haruhi. "Now tell me why you decided to run away? You just returned from your three year training with Jiraiya."

Exhaling, Naruto said, "I think I'm turning into the Kyuubi." Haruhi raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "For fuck's sake, I have fox ears and a fox tail!" A pair of furry orange ears twitched on top of Naruto's head while a fluffy fox tail swayed impatiently behind him. "If the village finds out about this, I'm dead."

"Don't worry about it, Naru-kun."

"Of course I have-" His voiced was smothered as Haruhi forcefully mashed her lips with hers. Naruto's mouth gaped open. Her tongue darting into his mouth, Haruhi kissed him more enthusiastically. Breaking away for air, Haruhi wiped her mouth and giggled.

"What the Hell just happened?"

Smiling at the astonished teen, Haruhi replied, "I just became your wife." The dense brush behind them bristled as Jiraiya stepped out into the clearing. A wide grin plastered on his face.

"C-Can she really do that, sensei!" asked Naruto incredulously. "A-are we-am I actually married to Haruhi-chan?"

"Of course. I as a Sannin, am permitted to wed people. Oh and while you weren't aware of it, Haruhi slipped a wedding ring on your finger. Good luck with your new wife. Jiraiya shun-shinned away, leaving Naruto and Haruhi alone.

For several minutes, Naruto and Haruhi looked at each other. Neither of them wished to talk first. Breaking the silence, Naruto asked, "Why did you get us married?"

Her face turning pink, Haruhi answered, "Because I love you, Naruto."

As Naruto woke from his slumber, he remembered where he was: Haruhi's apartment. The digital clock on the bedside table read three in the morning. He muttered as he sat up in bed, "I can't believe I'm actually married." For a moment, he glanced at the golden band on his left third finger. Then Naruto admitted as he gazed at the peaceful sleeping form beside him, "She's beautiful."

Eyes opening, Haruhi said, "Why thank you Naru-kun." In a sultry voice, she said, "It's time to take a shower." Grabbing her new husband by the arm, Haruhi guided him toward the bathroom.

Closing the door, Naruto asked, "Is it okay for me to shower with you?"

"I'm your wife silly. Of course it's okay," giggled Haruhi.

Disrobing quickly, the silver haired beauty turned on the water and walked into the needle fine spray. Following in suit, Naruto took off the shirt and boxers he wore. Stepping into the shower, soft hands embraced him along with a strange sensation on his back. He quickly realized they were Haruhi's firm breasts.

"I always admired those sexy abs of yours," fawned Haruhi as she kissed the back of Naruto's neck. She traced the contour of his back with lascivious intent."

Shuddering, the muscular shinobi asked, "Are you trying to seduce me? Because it's working. I'm uh...getting aroused."

"I am indeed," Haruhi whispered into his ear. "Make love to me here, in the shower!" He merely nodded and kissed her on the lips, hard. As they kissed, Naruto's hand snaked around and squeezed her ass. "Maahh," she moaned involuntarily. "Get to it Naru-kun."

Grinning he said, "You have no patience. I will do as you say." Guiding his maleness to her feminine wetness, he slowly thrusted himself forward. Pushing against him, Haruhi panted as Naruto made love to her. A **squelching** noise could be heard as Naruto kept thrusting his cock deeper into Haruhi's pussy. Moaning loudly, Naruto felt his wife orgasm. Her warm juices caused him to shoot his seed into her womb.

Pulling out, Naruto kissed Haruhi and said, "I love you."

**What did you think of my oneshot? Please review**


End file.
